


Summer Slumber

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, have sleepy hinata invading kageyama's personal space tho, i will never use proper tags for actual tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hot in a crowded train and Kageyama struggles with a sleeping stranger on his shoulder not waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Slumber

Trains have become Kageyama’s second home. He rides them so often from his apartment to his family and back home again, from training home, sometimes even across the country and then back home again, of course. A lot of unusual things have happened all the while. 

He forgot his baggage, he got off at the wrong stop (more than he likes), he shared a compartment with noisy children, with rude elders, with drunk college students, once even with a group of cosplayers who shared their lunch with him though. They were really nice and they looked cool, too. 

Having someone fall asleep on his shoulder though and not waking up - that’s a first and it doesn’t stop there.

The train is full, compartment packed but luckily enough he still managed to grab a seat when the train was relatively empty. So did the guy sitting next to him. He already looked drowsy when he entered though, tumbling to his seat rather than walking. 

Now his cheek leans against Kageyama’s shoulder and he doesn’t know whether to wake him up and tell him to sleep into the other direction or if he should just let him be. He did look tired. But then again, he doesn’t know where the guy - supposedly his name is Hinata, or that is what the bag he holds says - wants to get off. Actually, he could also just pretend not to have noticed and move and if he wakes up he’d apologize and it would be fine, right?

Kageyama is already ready to shift positions - but then Hinata moves, sticking to him even closer and he starts to think this is either a bad joke or a very bad joke. It is scorching hot in the trains, August is a shit month to have someone sleeping on your shoulder and shuffling closer to you, Kageyama thinks.

He exhales, minding not to do it too hard—- wait, why shouldn’t he? That guy could just wake up already and read the situation, this is not the time to be asleep. 

There is a sound, a vibration, a… sort of purring even and Kageyama realizes that Hinata is snoring. Of course. Fallen into a deep sleep. He never knew he was this comfortable. Brilliant. 

Breathing becomes considerably more difficult when two more people enter the compartment, but it doesn’t seem to bother the short guy next to him. It almost pisses Kageyama off how soundly he can sleep even though it is unbearably hot and loud. Hinata moves again, readjusting his position and clinging onto his bag and Kageyama feels like taking it and yelling at him.

But at the same time, he knows how much it sucks to be violently woken up and he really did look exhausted. Kageyama can’t remember the last time he was this conflicted. His mind is always clear, he always takes decisions right away - dwelling on them for too long doesn’t really make it any better. It’s weird for him to worry about a stranger this much. 

The train stops abruptly and Kageyama can barely contain a snort. Great. For once he has luck in life for things to go his way, this will definitely wake his neighbour up. And as predicted, Hinata moves next to him and murmurs. 

"Mmmm, wha’ happened…?"

Kageyama is about to reply and slide away from him but is met with a glare by the elder lady sitting on the other side next to him. Hinata turns his head to Kageyama with sleep-drunken eyes still and rubs them, almost falling back to his prior position. 

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Huh…? Going back to sleep?" he answers and it would almost be cheeky if his words wouldn’t sound like his tongue is made of lead. 

Kageyama can’t actually believe this guy. He doesn’t even know him but he just wants to lean on him like it is the most natural thing. 

"Don’t you have some shame? Or at least some understanding for personal space?" he asks and tries to keep his voice down as people seem to turn to them. He doesn’t really want to cause a ruckus but it is very hot and he feels incredibly sweaty and irritated at the actions of a person he doesn’t even know. 

For a second, he thinks Hinata didn’t even listen as he watches him trying to blink but failing and yawning instead. 

"I’m… just really tired. You can do whatever you want to, my sleep is deep enough to not be disturbed," he utters and leans in again, Kageyama stretching his hand out and pushing his face away. 

"Don’t you think about it. Sleep to the other side. I don’t even know you."

"But the other side is cold and uncomfortable and I already slept on your shoulder without you complaining. What’s the deal now?"

Kageyama knows he is not the calmest of all persons. He also knows he doesn’t have a high tolerance towards bullshit but this is going too far. 

"What the hell, man. Seriously, are you just using people as your headrests every time you are on a train? Get lost, I don’t care about you being comfortable or not."

Hinata glances over to him and—- he pouts, oh God, that can’t possibly be true. Kageyama doesn’t know at about how old Hinata is supposed to be though he thinks he is maybe 3rd year of high school or something along the lines. But this is just—- 

"No, I don’t but I just found out it can be very cozy. Don’t be like that, I haven’t slept for, like, 5 nights."

"And I, like, don’t give a damn about that."

Hinata stares at him as if he has grown two heads all of a sudden, probably surprised about having his way of speaking mocked and raises an eyebrow. 

"You didn’t mind it earlier either. You could have just woken me up."

Kageyama exhales in an attempt to calm down, he needs air to breathe but there is none because it is too fucking hot and this guy rubs his fur the wrongest way anyone ever has. Probably because he has a point though. 

"Fine, do whatever you want but don’t you complain if I move around. I’m going to kick you off me as soon as you as much as start grumbling, you hear me?"

Why? It’s not simply unreasonable, it’s illogical as to why he would allow a stranger to sleep on him. He figures he just wants the guy to go back to sleep so he shuts up again. 

"Ah, my saviour!" Hinata exclaims and his whole face lights up. Kageyama absolutely hasn’t felt the sides of his mouth twitch. He didn’t want to smile at him, definitely not. 

Hinata leans his cheek back to Kageyama’s shoulder and nuzzles it - he nuzzles it - and Kageyama can tell he’s on the verge of falling asleep again when he hears his voice again. 

"Mmm, wake me up when we arrive at Shin-Osaka, I have to get out there."

"We already passed by there," Kageyama says. Impulse, really. 

He has never seen someone jolt up faster than Hinata at his words, looking at him with wide and terrified eyes. There we go, he is awake, he thinks. 

"W-What, no way, we can’t have passed, I—-"

People had started looking again so Kageyama shuts him up quickly. 

"Shh, that was just a joke! Keep it down. Personal space. Mind it,” he hisses. 

Hinata shoots him a glare and Kageyama is a little too amused at that. 

"That was fucking rude."

"Are you awake now?" he retorts with a grin. 

"I almost weren’t because I might have as well just dropped dead, you gave me a heart attack, what the hell!"

"Your face was golden. I got my revenge for you sleeping on me so I’ll leave you be now."

Hinata blinks at him and looks at him with doubts written all over his face. So suddenly he does feel reluctant, huh. Took him a while. 

To his surprise, Hinata just strikes up the pout he had on his face before and leans his cheek against Kageyama’s shoulder again with a grumble. 

"Wake me up in Shin-Osaka, okay… uh…. what was your name again?"

"Again? You never asked me. Talk about rude, you know."

Hinata looks up to him and is seemingly displeased. It’s just the truth though, what is he being angry for? For all Kageyama knows, he could just throw him off. He opts to ignore Kageyama’s retort. 

"My name is Shouyou Hinata. What is yours?"

"Head Rest."

Displeased is not even the right word for what Hinata’s eyes express. Kageyama can’t contain a laugh and shakes his head. He just shared his irritation with Hinata but he guesses they are even - for now. 

"It’s Tobio Kageyama."

"Ah…" Hinata says, his eyes lowered by now, possibly even closed. "Sounds sort of familiar. It suits you."

Kageyama is not flustered at these words, not at all, and shifts a little as his legs are almost falling asleep. He means to reply but there is this sound again, this purring and Kageyama knows that Hinata is all gone for the rest of the hour they are on the train. 

"Hey, wake up," he whispers as he nudges Hinata with his elbow and grabbing his bag at the same time. 

The other looks to him and looks around, seeing the sign and being immediately awake again. 

"Wah, I need to get off here!"

"It’s fine, the train is going to stay here for a bit," Kageyama says and gets up, stretching his arms. His entire right side feels somewhat numb, most likely from Hinata’s weight on him. Of course. 

Hinata nods lightly and grabs his things together, standing up. 

"Uh. You didn’t have to motivate me to get up by getting up yourself, you know," he notes and Kageyama is ready to grab him, actually. 

"Who would do something like that for you. I’m getting off here myself, you moron."

Hinata looks at him with slight surprise. “Ohhhh. I see. Well, yeah, I thought it would be kind of weird, but you see—-“

Kageyama doesn’t even need to say anything. He turns his head around and glares at Hinata and there is immediate silence. He doesn’t want to hear he is weird from someone like him. 

They get off the train together and exit the station fairly quickly until Hinata stops. 

"Ah, it’s so hot…" he says, finally he notices too and rustles through his pockets. "Say, Kageyama, you are from here, right?"

"Says who?" 

"You aren’t?"

Kageyama shakes his head and wonders what gave Hinata the idea he was. Then again, he seems like somewhat of an birdbrain so his reasoning won’t make any sense either way. 

"Ah, too bad… I wanted to ask you how I could get to this place here," he says and shows Kageyama a pamphlet. Of the same goddamn inn he is headed to as well. No time to rest, he guesses. 

"Seems… like we’re gonna have to ask together. I’m headed there too," he replies and Hinata suddenly brightens up. It almost startles him. 

"Really!? Whoa, that’s… so cool, I was actually worried I’d get lost because this is my first time in Osaka."

Kageyama wonders if he should tell Hinata that his sense of direction isn’t the best either. He decides not to and instead rummaging in his pockets about his phone. He got a message from his new coach a few days ago with the directions to the inn, or at least that is what he remembers. He finds it quickly and starts walking. 

"Hey, follow me. I got the directions sent to me," Kageyama says and Hinata follows step quickly. They walk for a bit in silence but it feels. Odd? Why? He can’t say he isn’t a little nervous. This is not exactly his first time in Osaka but this will be the first day in a new team for him. He still can’t believe he got scouted for a League team. He has been playing volleyball professionally for at about 3 years now, ever since he got out of high school and now he finally managed to get into one of the top 8 teams.

"So, you said you’ve never been to Osaka before, right?" he asks to get his thoughts off the fact that this is going to be something entirely new to him. "What are you doing here, then?"

Hinata takes a bit to reply, exhaling first. Almost as if he has to get himself ready for what he is about to say. 

"Well, you remember I told you I haven’t slept in days?"

"Pretty well, yeah."

"You see, I am a volleyball player. I’ve been playing since high school, kinda dreaming of going pro, you know. I never got scouted in my last year so I decided to go to college first, secure future and bla bla but I never gave up on this. Now last week there were preliminaries for the college nationals and there were scouts and I ended up being scouted by one of the absolute top teams and I’m just so excited that I need some air right now," he says and he is out of breath but so is Kageyama. Headed to the same inn. Top teams. Scouted. Last week. 

"Sunbirds?"

"Huh?"

"Will you be playing for the Suntory Sunbirds?"

Hinata blinks at him and slowly nods. “Huh, yeah. So you’re into—-“

"We’re teammates, then," Kageyama says and his voice sounds hollow. Not bad hollow. Kind of ‘I made a weird realization’ hollow. Kind of ‘This is impossible’ hollow. Kind of ‘This can’t be true’ hollow. 

"Wait, what?"

Hinata stares at him and stops. 

"We’re teammates," Kageyama repeats and his voice sounds somewhat more normal. Thank Goodness. But still, isn’t this a bit much? 

"What, wait, you mean—-"

"Yeah. I’m here for the introductory training camp for the Sunbirds. Got scouted around last week. My old coach gave the approval for me to switch teams yesterday."

"So… we…" 

Hinata’s eyes seem unfocused for a second, roaming around the area as if everything is a danger but then Kageyama sees a grin on his face and he doesn’t know whether to be alarmed or not. 

"We are teammates, then. We never were strangers to begin with, then."

"Technically—-"

"We are teammates, Kageyama! I’m so relieved, I thought I would go there and meet new people and I was excited but also scared because I know nobody there and I have never played professionally. I dropped out of college for this. I didn’t think about it but the more I did, the less I could sleep and that lack of sleep, it made me fall asleep on you so I won’t have to go there alone!"

Kageyama suddenly feels sweat dripping down his back, it is still so hot outside but he is met with this smile and it is so, so much brighter than the sun itself and it can’t possibly get any warmer but it does. It does. 

Of all things that have happened to him during numerous train rides, meeting Hinata was not a good memory. It was the one that changed his life in more than one ways. Meeting Shouyou Hinata, his from that point on best friend, his partner in every match they played, for every step he walked - until this day he is sure, it is his best memory.

**Author's Note:**

> god this was so cheesy esp towards the end but i needed to write this i needed this like i need air. kagehina ~fateful meeting~ bros i'm out of this kagehina consumes me. the prompt for this was meeting on a train and oh, how they met. 
> 
> oh by the way, i did not make up the name of the team they are playing in, the suntory sunbirds are an actual v league team in japan from osaka city. but a) they are a v good team and b) look at the name it screamed for me to put hinata in, at least. the more you know, i guess (in case you didn't, yet)


End file.
